


The Librarian

by justmye



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markbum, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: Jaebum never expects to see an angel looking person in the library when he is going to return the book he borrowed. He starts to stalk the librarian everyday - hiding behind the book with accompany of his bestfriend, Mark. Could Jaebum catch the librarian attention or someone else ?





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 160529 by JuNNuE.

Jaebum bounces the ball few times while his eyes are moving around, looking for the right timing to shoot. Jaebum passes the ball to his teammate, Yugyeom and runs to the centre before receives the ball back from Yugyeom and tries to make a 3-pointer shoot. The ball feels like floating in the air for years as waiting for the result and---

 

Jaebum walks out from the changing room with his hands inside of the pockets before his teammate attack him from behind. Yugyeom clings onto his neck and smiles brightly, says, “Let’s go out and have something to eat together since we’ve won, thanks to the captain.”

Jaebum chuckles and pats Yugyeom’s hand, “Thanks but not today. I have to send back the book to the library that I borrowed for my assignment. The date is today.” Yugyeom frowns.

“Hyuung ~ Don’t ruin the moment please.” Jaebum chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“Fine. I’ll join you guys later. Go without me first.” Yugyeom, somehow doesn’t believe him. “Really. I’ll be there. Just give me half an hour.” Yugyeom makes a face and points at him.

“You better or I’ll throw away your Bart cap.” Jaebum scoffs and tries to kick Yugyeom’s ass but he has already ran away to save his life.

“You better don’t, you evil maknae !” Jaebum heard Yugyeom’s laugh from afar before chuckles and shakes his head.

 

Jaebum drags himself to his room to get the books. He has no choice but to do it now or he’ll get the fine. It’s already late evening and Jaebum is exhausted from the game. He walks into the room, passing by Youngjae, his roommate who is turning his chair around to watch Jaebum dragging his legs, literally to his study table.

 

“You lost ?” Jaebum looks at Youngjae with a questioning look. “You look unhappy.”

“I’m tired.” Jaebum focus back on looking the books.

“So you won.”

“Of course I did. How dare you questioning it ?” Jaebum mumbles insatisfied and grabs the books on his shelf. Youngjae laughs as watching his behaviour.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. It’s just I’m surprised you back earlier than I thought and your face doesn’t show a victory.” Said Youngjae.

“I’m just back for these books. I thought you have a vocal training today.” Asked Jaebum.

“I do but later. I’m just finishing my assignment first before I run to Mr. Park.” Jaebum nods.

“Good luck. Don’t forget your tea. Your throat seems hurt.”

“It does. Can you buy some more for me ? I’m almost running out of my tea.” Jaebum nods.

“Sure, I’ll stop by to your favourite shop. Bye.”

 

Said Jaebum as he walks out of his room with Youngjae waves to him along the way out. Jaebum checks his watch on his wrist and it’s 20 minutes before the library is closed. Jaebum quickly makes his way there and pants a bit when he arrives at the door. He drained all of the energy before in the game and now he left nothing but a soul in the body. He sighs loudly before takes a deep breath, walking into the library, approaching the counter. There’s no one there and Jaebum decided to ring the bell.

The sound of the ringing bell travels around the library but no movement can be seen. Jaebum tried again but it still the same. He sighs and lays his head on the counter, too tired to stand up properly and leans against the counter for help.

 

“Yes ?” A voice comes from his front. Jaebum peeks up and sees the librarian. He blinks.

“I- I-“ He found himself stutters and clears his throat. “I want to give back the book I borrowed.”

 

The librarian takes the book that Jaebum puts on the counter and scans the barcode while Jaebum standing there – breatheless. He’s looking at the most perfect creature he ever seen. His black hair, nicely brushed to the side, his neat white shirt and his dreamy eyes. Jaebum couldn’t take his eyes off him and stuttering.

 

“Done. You may go now.” The librarian said before he focus his job on the computer.

* * *

“So did you ask for his name ?” Jaebum sighs to his bestfriend.

“No. I can’t. I couldn’t say anything so I left before I do anything stupid.” His friend sighs.

 

Mark has been his friend since highschool. Mark is an athelete as well but in Taekwondo but he is more famous to be the President of Student Council. There is always a rumour saying that Mark is Jaebum’s boyfriend and people keep making a bet on who tops who. Mark chuckles as he watches Jaebum sighs on his seat, not even bother to touch his drink and sinks in the disappointment. Mark grabs his hot chocolate and sips a bit.

 

“Then what do you want to do now ?” Jaebum looks up to him.

“What can I do ?” Mark chuckles and puts his drink on the table.

“If it’s hard for you to introduce yourself to him, why don’t you go to the library more often. He probably recognised you one day.” Jaebum squints his eyes.

“I have practice.” Mark sighs.

“I’m just suggesting, Jae babe.” Mark takes another sip of his drinks before said something that makes Jaebum blushes, “You can ask me to accompany if you want to confess to him.”

“Shut up.” Jaebum covers his half of his face with his hood and drinks his latte, with Mark laughing at the background.

 

Jaebum never let Mark’s suggestion goes waste because he appreciates Mark’s smart brain. He changed his schedule so he will have a time to spend in the library. Jaebum found himself awkward on the first day of trial since he went for no reason. He just sat there and looked around before starts to play with his phone. He saw his prince charming walking around, stacking book but he never look at Jaebum. In other case, Jaebum acted like a stalker – watching him far behind the book. Mark even laughed at him for doing that action. Well, Jaebum had to drag Mark to come with him since he got bored in the library and he used Mark as a reason since Mark always spent his time in the library.

 

“You are cute this way, you know that ?” Asked Mark, looking at Jaebum who is hiding behind the book again.

“Shut up. We’re in the library.” Jaebum whispers makes Mark laughs. “Shhh.”

“I feel hurt. You are using me for the whole two weeks. I even got his name for you. What did you get from spending your time here ?” Asked Mark, taking Jaebum’s attention from that librarian.

“I get to see Jinyoung everyday.” Jaebum gives the most lovely and bright smile.

Mark sighs, “You need to do something. Talk to him. Until when you want to act like a creepy stalker, Jae ?” Jaebum frowns.

“I’m not creepy.” Mark chuckles.

“That’s not my point.”

“I get your point but what should I say ? Like hello ? I-“ Jaebum just shrugs.

 

Mark sighs. His bestfriend is a stupid guy, indeed. As usual, Jaebum spend another day in the library just to see his knight with the thick books but sadly, Mark couldn’t accompany him because he has a debate practice. There’s no much people in the library as it’s already evening. Only few single people in the long table and few at the couch. Jaebum as usual walks straight to the book shelf to get a book as a hideout. He picks a random and was about going to start his stalking activity but suddenly, there’s someone standing behind him. When Jaebum turns around, he slightly bumps into that person’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I-“

 

_Shit._ Jaebum cursed in his mind.

 

Jinyoung standing infront of him, looking straight into his eyes. Jaebum becomes speechless – standing there like a doll. Jinyoung smiles at him and leans closer, leaves a small gap between their faces.

 

“You don’t need to apologise. It’s my fault.” Jaebum couldn’t say anything so he just nods. “But actually, it’s me who is going to say sorry, Jae.”

 

Jaebum’s heart stops beating and he forgot how to breath when Jinyoung, the librarian, his crush called his nickname and makes it sound extremely cute and lovely as it comes out from his mouth. Jaebum at the moment couldn’t think anything as he is too surprised that Jinyoung knows his name. He also is too surprised when Jinyoung crashes his lips onto Jaebum’s. Jaebum doesn’t know whether it is dream or not as he keeps blinking his eyes.

It is their first kiss together but Jinyoung makes it look like the thousandth as he deepens the kiss and slowly turns it into a passionate one. He pins Jaebum to one of the book shelves and locking their lips tight. Jaebum could feels Jinyoung’s tongue on his lips and feels a little bit numb when Jinyoung sucks and bites his upper lip. Jaebum who at first startled with the kiss, closed his eyes and enjoys that sweet sexy service. Jaebum opens his eyes when Jinyoung pulls away, allowing him to catch a breath. Jaebum looks into Jinyoung’s eyes and then it hits him.

 

_He kissed me_. Jaebum thought.

 

Jaebum covers his mouth and blushes madly. Afraid of Jinyoung sees it, Jaebum quickly runs out of the library into his room. He slams the door and leans against it – trying to catch everything that happened so fast. His heart is beating fast like it could explode in any minute. How can this thing happened ? Why Jinyoung kissed him ? Is this a dream ? Do Jinyoung knows him ? A lot of questions playing in his mind but he couldn’t get any of the answers.

 

“He kissed me .. Jinyoung kissed me ..” Jaebum is like in the hynoptize, saying it repeatedly as he touches his lips.

* * *

“Did you do something stupid when I was gone ?” Asked Mark.

“No. Why ?” Jaebum answers without looking into Mark’s eyes as he focus on eating his lunch.

“You didn’t go to the library for days so I expected something happened.” Jaebum remembers the incident and blushes. “Did you confess ?” Mark asked.

“What- No. Shut up. I’m eating.”

 

Mark saw his flushed red face but say nothing and just looking at him by the side. Then the basketball team joins them eating at the same table.

 

“Hi, lovebirds.” Said Yugyeom at ease.

 

I did mention on how people thought Mark and Jaebum is a thing. Well, his team thinks the same thing and even makes fun of it but it’s too often that Jaebum is too lazy to get mad. At least for Jaebum, to have a scandal with such perfect guy is a compliment. Mark doesn’t have anything to lose either since he loves to be in the scandal – making his name mentioned every where. Besides, Jaebum is cute so nothing to lose.

 

“You have a game tomorrow ?” Jaebum nods.

“Are you coming ?” Asked Jaebum after lifted up his chin to look at Mark.

“Probably. After the meeting end. I found a new restaurant. Wanna try ?” Jaebum smiles.

“Sure. If I win the game, you pay.” Mark chuckles.

“Then you wanna pay if you lose ? You’ll be more upset then.” Jaebum frowns.

“Don’t make it complicated.” Mark laughs at his cuteness before wipes Jaebum’s lips.

 

Mark did that on purpose because he knows people are watching them and that act makes their fans (of this Markbum) go crazy. Jaebum who knows Mark’s game just sigh because he can’t do anything about it since it’s Mark and just let him be.

 

“You evil.” Mark chuckles.

“You like it, princess.”

* * *

Jaebum grabs his bottle and bottoms up. He wipes his sweat using the small towel as catching back his breath. It’s a break before the half final. He checks on his ankle and it’s a little bit as he got sprained a bit during the first half. But he needs to be in the game because everyone expecting him to make his team win again. So Jaebum keeps the thought of pain away and drinks a lot of water. Then his phone rings – a message comes in.

 

From : **Markie**

I’m here. Sorry for being late.

 

Jaebum smiles and keeps his phone in the bag. Jaebum knows it would be useless if he searches Mark in the crowd and the time break has ended. Jaebum takes a deep breath before get his head back in the game. As usual, Jaebum starts the game with a 3 pointer shooter. The enemy always try to knock him off but Yugyeom had his back. When Jaebum is about to pass the ball, he eyes suddenly caught on the familiar figure. He suddenly become breatheless and couldn’t focus on the game making the enemy snatch the ball. Jaebum realize that and catches the ball. When he was about to shoot another point, he saw him again and the incident plays in his mind, causing him to lose focus and allowing the enemy to knock him down. Jaebum falls hard onto the ground, groaning in pain. The game had to stop and referee needs to take him out of the game. Yugyeom helps him up to the bench.

 

“Are you alright, hyung ?” Concernly asked while looking at his ankle.

“I’m fine, thanks. Go, Gyeommie. Win the game for us.” Yugyeom looks up to Jaebum and nods firmly.

“I will get a revenge for you, hyung.” Jaebum laughs as watching Yugyeom walks away with his so-called-mission.

 

The game ends extremely fast when Yugyeom did get a revenge for Jaebum. He won the game for him and currently being throw up in the air by the group member. Jaebum watches them with a smile on his face, ignoring the fact that his ankle sprained. The appearance of someone next to him makes Jaebum moves his focus to his side and found him sitting beside, smiling at Jaebum. Jaebum ---

 


	2. Librarian

Mark smiles at his bestfriend after he sits next to him and hands him a bottle of drink. Jaebum takes it but he just hold on to it. Mark looks at his injured ankle.

 

“How’s your leg ?” Jaebum moves his leg a bit as he looks at it.

“Hurt but I’m fine.” Jaebum smiles. “They must be going out to celebrate their victory.” Jaebum said as watching his teammates in joy.

“Yours as well.” Mark said.

“Could say that if I don’t lose my focus back there. Such a shame for a captain to do a mistake.” Mark pats his shoulder and smiles.

“Everyone did a mistake and probably going to every seconds so don’t blame yourself.” Jaebum chuckles as he shakes his head. Mark is always good with the words.

“Hyung hyung !” Yugyeom runs towards them while calling out for Jaebum. “How’s your leg ?”

“It’s fine. Don’t bother yourself. Go have fun, you won the game.” Jaebum smiles.

“I want you to come with us. You are our captain.” Said Yugyeom.

“I don’t think he could make it, Yugyeom.” Mark disagreed with his idea.

“I see .. We could celebrate it in your room or even here.” Jaebum laughs at Yugyeom’s desperate idea.

“No Yugyeom, just go. Besides, I’m tired for a party. Maybe we can hangout with others later, okay ?” Jaebum ruffles the maknae’s hair, trying to light up the sad face.

“Okay .. Please take care.” Jaebum nods before sends Yugyeom.

“Wanna go back to your dorm ?” Mark asked as soon as the maknae left them both.

“Yes please, I’m exhausted. But we need to get my stuff in the locker room.” Mark nods.

“Okay, Jae.”

 

Mark helps Jaebum to stand up before make their way slowly to the locker room. Jaebum stops dragging his foot and signs Mark to let him sit on the bench near to the door of the locker room. He hisses a bit when he touches his leg and Mark couldn’t be more concern to see his bestfriend in this situation.

 

“Are you alright ?” Jaebum nods.

“Don’t worry. I’ll put on some medicine and it will be fine. Can you get my stuff in my locker along with the first aid ? It’s tiring to drag myself in and out again.” Mark accepts his request by nodding his head. “You know my password, right ?”

“Of course, I do. The day you start to play basketball, right ?” Jaebum chuckles before nods slowly. “Wait here. I’ll be back soon.”

“Take your time. Where else I can go with this leg ?” Mark rolls his eyes and walks into the locker room.

 

While waiting for Mark, Jaebum checks on his leg and it seems a little bit swollen at the ankle. Jaebum tries to wear the shoe that he hold all the way to the locker room as his foot is bandaged but the moment it touches his foot, it hurts bad so Jaebum decided to let it be and puts his shoe next to him. Jaebum looks up to a figure when he detected a sudden movement and he is quite surprised to see Jinyoung infront of him.

 

“Ji-Jinyoung ?” Jaebum stutters.

“You know my name, that’s good.” Jinyoung said while picks Jaebum’s shoe and sits down next to him.

 

_Shit, I forgot that he doesn’t know me._ Jaebum thought.

 

Jaebum mentally hits his head as he just revealed his secret. Jinyoung might think that Jaebum is some kind of creepy stalker though Jaebum really insists that he is not creepy. But then, it hits Jaebum. Jinyoung called his name before so maybe Jinyoung knows him. Worse, Jinyoung noticed him stalking and it is not good as it gives a bad impression to Jaebum’s crush. While Jaebum is lost in his war of mind, Jinyoung bends down a bit to look at Jaebum’s injured leg.

 

“It’s swollen a bit. You need to put ice on it before it turns bad.” Jaebum blinks when he heard Jinyoung.

“What ? Ah, okay.” Jaebum nods a bit before looks down on his lap.

 

There is an awkward moment of silence between these two person. Jaebum is thinking again whether he should say something and if he should, what kind of thing he needs to talk about. Should he tell Jinyoung the truth because he kind of exposed himself just now ? Or should he ask him why he kissed Jaebum in the other day and how he knows Jaebum’s name ? Jaebum bites his lower lip as he couldn’t decide.

 

“Sorry.” Said the librarian.

“What ?” Jaebum blinks.

“Sorry .. for kissing you the other day.” Jaebum blushes when he remembers it and nods.

“Ah .. Okay.”

“But actually, I-“ Jinyoung stops talking as he rubs his nape. “I mean .. I saw you in the library quite often these days and ..” Jaebum feels embarrassed when he heard him and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung.” Said Jaebum with his eyes shut tight.

“What ?” Jaebum sighs and turns to face the librarian.

“I know it sounds ridiculous but I went to the library because of you.” Jinyoung looks at him – surprised. “N-No no, listen first. I’m not a creepy stalker that obsess with you and want to kill you. NO. But I just have a little crush on you and I want to know you more because I don’t see you before. That’s why I went to the library like almost everyday. I even drag my bestfriend to accompany me.” Jaebum chuckles when he imagines Mark’s bored face. “So yeah .. sorry.” Jinyoung sighs.

“I’m disappointed.” Jaebum feels hurt when he heard Jinyoung said it. He knew it will be like this. “You just have a little crush on me when I totally fall in love you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you-“ Jaebum stops. “What did you say again ?”

“I feel hurt, Im Jaebum.” Said Jinyoung.

 

_What the heck is happening here ?_ Jaebum thought.

 

“Even though I’m an art major student, I don’t spend much of my time in the library with the books but with drawing instead. It was boring that day and I wanted to draw something new so I went to the library but I never expect to see such a beautiful man shoot a 3-pointer ball.” Jinyoung said and looks at Jaebum. “It such a beautiful scene that I don’t want to miss any so I decided to go again and again and again till I choose to stay there as a librarian. I watched him everyday from the window like a TV. If you say you are a creepy stalker, then I’m obsess with you.”

 

Jinyoung tilts his head a bit and leans closer to Jaebum slowly till his lips meet with Jaebum. Jaebum couldn’t process anything at the moment so he just let himself fall into the kiss as he closes his eyes. Jinyoung holds his nape and caresses it softly as he makes his way to deepen the kiss and conquers the lips. Jaebum is getting breathless when Jinyoung is sucking the air and closes the gap by wrapping his arm around Jaebum’s waist. Jaebum puts his hands on Jinyoung’s chest and slightly pushes his away. Jinyoung understands and pulls away a bit, letting Jaebum to catch a breath.

 

“I want to make you mine from the first day I met you. I got breathless when I saw you standing infront me after I got back from stacking the books. I tried to control my feelings from pull you into my arms as I was checking out the book you borrowed. Then I saw you coming to the library everyday, letting me stalk you while you’re stalking me. But the presence of your friend is unpleasant for me. It upset me when I thought he is your boyfriend. That day when you came alone, I couldn’t control the urge to mark you as mine and when you ran, I thought I messed up so I came to your game to say sorry.

 

Jaebum still blinking even after Jinyoung done explaining everything as his mind can’t process the new information. It comes at once and he is lost. Jinyoung stalked him first ? Jinyoung like him first ? Jinyoung kissed him again ?

 

“Geez, Jinyoung. You spilled everything at the same time. Of course, he couldn’t process anything.” Jaebum heard Mark’s voice – who is leaning against the locker room’s door.

“What ?” Mark sighs.

“Jinyoung is technically asked you to be his boyfriend. Do I even need to translate it ? Gosh what’s wrong with you guys ?” Mark facepalms. “I said before that Jinyoung is my classmate and I felt something fishy between you guys so I made it clear yesterday with him. You guys need to stop making me drag you to confess.” Jinyoung rubs his nape and laughs awkwardly.

“Yeah sorry .. I couldn’t get my mind straight.” Said Jinyoung.

“I know he’s cute but control Jinyoung.” Mark said.

 

Jaebum in the between still confused with everything. He looks at Mark and turns to Jinyoung before turns back to Mark again and again with the confused look on his face. Mark and Jinyoung got speechless before burst into laughter. Jaebum frowns as he doesn’t understand anything.

 

“I don’t speak Shakespeare.” Jaebum grunts which makes Jinyoung chuckles.

“Then let me speak your language.” Jinyoung said before leans to Jaebum for another gentle kiss.

“Eew, get a room. I’ll go home now. Bye, lovebirds !” Mark runs away from the romance movie.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Jae ?” Jinyoung asked as he looks deep into his eyes that makes Jaebum blushes a bit.

“O-ok then ..” Jaebum nods slightly which makes Jinyoung hugs him. “But one question.” Jinyoung looks at him.

“What is it ?”

“Since when kissing is my language.” Jinyoung laughs despite of Jaebum’s serious question.

 

_Such a cutie. Glad he is mine._ Jinyoung thought.

 

**EXTRA [RATED M] :**

“5 more minutes.”

“Urgh, you said that 10 minutes ago.”

 

Jaebum mumbles behind the book he is holding. He has been waiting for his boyfriend, Jinyoung for an hour to go back to the dorm. That has become his routine to wait for his boyfriend to finish his part-time job as the (hot) librarian. Jaebum’s butt is getting hot and sore for sitting in the couch for that long. He keeps the magazine back on its shelf and sighs.

 

“You said it was important. I wouldn’t rush to come here if it isn’t.”

 

Jinyoung chuckles as he could hear Jaebum’s nag. He knows how impatient his cute boyfriend is and sometimes he loves to see him being mad with a reason – he looks cute when his face turns red. Jinyoung such a tease, playful despite of his nerd looking guy. It’s not just the look if you know his score – all-kill. He can get a homerun straight to his dream to be a chemistry professor. That is a hot kink. Did I tell you how kinky Jinyoung is ?

 

“I will kill you if you play me again this time.”

 

Jinyoung loves to see how Jaebum easily gets frustrated especially when he is under him. The playful librarian is a playful in bed too. He gets kinky and Jaebum is the victim of this sexy hot torture. Jaebum does not mind about it as he enjoys it especially when he could not go to the class with his sore butt. Jinyoung is too complex and mystery like a math problem that Jaebum is too lazy to figure out like his homework.

 

“Jinyoung ..”

 

Jinyoung smirks when he hears Jaebum whines. He still could remember Jae’s last whine when he teased his boyfriend yesterday on his bed. Jinyoung is glad when Youngjae, Jae’s roommate have a vocal train at night and Youngjae does not mind to have him in their room as long as they keep their thing behind Youngjae’s back or not to have cum spread everywhere. Jinyoung is never going to bring Jaebum into his room again after Jackson, his roommate ~~tried to flirt~~ flirted and touched his property. Hearing Jackson amazed with Jaebum’s beauty is not something he expected nor want ever in his life.

 

“I’m done.”

“Good.” Jaebum gets up from the couch and grabs his bag but he tilts his head at his boyfriend’s action. “What are you doing ?”

 

Jaebum raises an eyebrow as he watches Jinyoung locks the library’s door. He was wondering what-the-hell-is-my-boyfriend-thinking to wonder what-the-hell-is-he-going-to-do when he saw Jinyoung’s dirty smirk and approaches him slowly. He blinks and feels a war in his mind (and stomach) when he starts to understand it.

 

            _Shit. Not again._ He thought.

 

Jaebum feels his throat is getting dry no matter how hard he tries to dehydrate it with his saliva. He bites his lower lip and looks down at his shoes (it’s Nike, Mark’s gift), getting nervous like some stranger is going to harm him. Heck Jinyoung is going to hurt him. Jaebum cries everytime on how hard Jinyoung be. He has bottles of painkillers in his drawer (Jinyoung keeps the condom and lube because sometimes, he never use any).

 

“ I want you.”

 

Jinyoung said with his wild-beast like voice. He lifts Jaebum’s chin and turns his face to the side, just to place kisses of soft lingering tease on his neck. He knows every details of Jaebum as he discovered everything so finding his soft spot is an easy and accurate calculation for him. Jinyoung loves how Jaebum sounds like and he never shut him up because that music is his ears’ favourite.

 

“J-Jinyoung.” Jaebum moans. “Not here ..”

 

Jaebum could feel his member is twitching again whenever his boyfriend teases him especially making him fragile. His legs are getting weak again and his bag slides down to the floor from his shoulder which doesn’t distract Jinyoung. No will distract this monster-in-bed. He got this Inertia-Sex-Disorder. Jaebum called it as disorder because he couldn’t grasp the order of Jinyoung’s sex cycle. Jaebum is getting semi-hard and could feel his precum is leaking bit by bit when Jinyoung grinds his member teasingly. You just need to use the word ‘tease’ to describe his life but Jaebum likes it. He does hate it but not that much.

 

“I checked everything. We are clear.”

 

Jinyoung lifts Jaebum and puts him on the table before crashing his lips against Jae’s, roughly claiming his boyfriend’s lips (he consider Jae’s lips as his) as not giving him any chance to take a second of breathing. His hips never stop moving as he knows how sensitive his impatient boyfriend is and simple touch (and tease) can makes enough lube out from Jaebum’s precum. He holds to his boyfriend’s nape and his fingers manage to strokes Jaebum’s hair, holding him from arching his back too much causing their lips to apart. Jaebum’s moans hit every musical notes and Jinyoung’s short simple name becomes a repeated lyrics. Jaebum breathes heavily without the librarian’s permission when his boyfriend apart their lips for an inch just to whisper-

 

“I want you. Now.”

 

**THE END** _[Jinyoung's]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is JJP's ending. Next chapter is an alternate ending with Markbum.


	3. Bestfriend

“Sorry .. for kissing you the other day.”

 

Mark closes his eyes and bites his trembling lips hard. He was about to going out from the locker room but heard a companion next to Jaebum. He doesn’t want to disturb them because he knows this is the moment – where the librarian ask Jaebum to be his boyfriend. Mark feels a sharp pain inside of him – heart – when he knows Jinyoung kissed Jaebum. He never kiss those lips no matter how tempting and hard to resist it.

 

“I’m disappointed. You just have a little crush on me when I’m totally fall in love with you.”

 

Mark holds his breath and his tears. He is definitely losing his princess, his Jaebum, his- He sighs when he couldn’t even say Jaebum belongs to him when he never have a gut to confess – how much he loves his bestfriend. But Mark is afraid of losing everything and he cannot fight for his right, just like now. So he leaves the bag at the entrance and leaves using the other door.

 

“You look bad.”

 

Mark ignores his roommate, Bambam and pulls his blanket to cover himself completely. He doesn’t have time for any shit or any mood for anything. He has been living like a zombie (but he makes a hot vampire though). He barely alive along this week after what happened outside of the locker room. He guess that Jaebum is dating the librarian, who turns out to be his classmate in one of Mark’s subjects. He never knows about that since he isn’t an observer unlike Jinyoung. When Jinyoung approached him just to ask about Jaebum, he just feel his fist was ready to fly – but the wings were broken.

 

“Where’s Jaebum ? I don’t see him this week.”

 

Mark never shares his feelings with anyone but Jaebum because he never feels as comfortable as with Jae including his roommate. Though they both foreigners, Bambam is a diva guy. He does give a good advice but Mark doesn’t have time with his sassy-ness and high-confident level.

 

“Suit yourself. Just don’t die here.”

 

Mark could hear the sound of door closing before moving back his focus on the small screen of his phone. He feels dumb for watching their videos and pictures together but not as dumb as he let Jaebum slipped off his fingers. Jaebum indeed called him countless times but Mark is being Mark. He is afraid he couldn’t put a nice-friend face anymore. He is happy that Jaebum is happy but his heart is dying so bad. He smiles when he hears all of those voicemails that Jaebum sent and the message videos.

 

“I’m so stupid, Jaebum .. I should confess to you so you won’t be anyone’s but mine. I’m a jerk.” Mark sighs.

“Yes, you are.”

 

Mark surprised to hear a voice and quickly sits up, throws the blanket off him and found Bambam leaning against the door. Mark is quite sure that he heard Bambam left. Perhaps he pretends to be. Bambam looks at him with his usual judging face and arms crossed on chest.

 

“How many times are you going to shut him out and replay all those videos ? He is not dead yet.” Bambam said.

“I’m not shutting him out ..”

“Seriously ? Where is the flirty Mark that I know ?” Mark raises an eyebrow.

 

            _Since when I’m being flirty ?_ He thought.

 

“Don’t give me that look. I know you aren’t that type but you easily, so flirty infront of public with Jaebum. You have the guts to do it but not saying ‘I love you’ at all ?” Bambam shakes his head lightly.

“I just doesn’t want to lose him.”

“Yeah but whatever you’re doing right now is exactly opposite of what you objective is. Before you regret this in 5 years- suck it. In 5 minutes, 5 hours later, you will regret it for not fighting for him. At least, let Jaebum decide which side are you; friend or love.” Mark sighs.

“I can’t.” Bambam frowns.

“Suit yourself. Don’t act too sad when you’re the one who choose to lose him.”

 

Bambam walks out from the room for real. Mark never share his feeling with Bambam but anyone could see how deep has Mark fell in love with Jaebum. The whole school noticed it but them both. Whatelse could be the reason the school thought they are lovers if it wasn’t because of their actions ? Mark sighs and ruffles his hair. He is fragile but Jaebum is more so. He clicks at the latest voicemail and he is definitely feel extremely bad for what he did to his Jaebum.

 

“Mark .. Did I do wrong ? I’m sorry if I did anything that you hate but I really don’t know what is it. Please answer my call, at least. You never shut me out. You promise to be with me always. So where are you now .. “

 

The voicemail ends and Mark starts to hate himself. He gains as much courage as he need to call him back. Jaebum was crying because of him. Jaebum is getting hurt because of him. His own promise is broken by him.

 

“Jae ..” Mark hears a sniff.

“Where the heck are you ?”

“Let’s meet in the café.” Mark suggested.

“No.”

“Rooftop then.”

“No !” Jaebum rejected.

“…. I’ll see you in the rooftop.”

 

Mark ends the call without further do. He quickly changes into a better looking and gives himself a pretty good slap as a wake-up call. He walks to the rooftop but Jaebum is nowhere to be seen. Jaebum never say he is agree to meet at the rooftop so the possibility of him not coming up is high but Mark is going to wait no matter what. But there stand the figure he missed for a week, approaching slowly to him.

 

“Jae ..”

“Don’t say anything. I wouldn’t allow you to speak.” Mark surprised to hear Jaebum orders him firmly.

 

Jaebum always has this strict leadership and sometimes Mark get it too though Mark is older by a year. Jaebum stop calling him hyung because the older keep tease him for being cute that way. Jaebum couldn’t spend another day in the class with his red face so he stop. Jaebum also famous with his short-temper character but again, Mark finds it cute. No matter how mad Jaebum is, Mark never take it serious except for now.

 

“Where were you ? You disappeared after that game and I thought you went back early but you completely disappear from my sight for a week. You didn’t pick up any call but suddenly you call me now.” Jaebum lets out all his thought to silent Mark. “What is it ? What did I do wrong this time ?”

“You didn’t do anything. It’s just me.” Mark answered.

“Well tell me ! You know how important you are to me yet you just shut me out.” Jaebum mad.

“If I did, you will shut me out.” Mark finally said it.

“W-what ?”

 

Mark sighs, “I like you, Jaebum. No, I love you. Not as friend but more than that.”

 

Mark unable to read the expression on Jaebum’s face. It is not shock nor mad. Perhaps it is speechless and Mark sighs. Jaebum might didn’t expect this coming out from his bestfriend’s mouth. Jaebum clenches his fist and punches Mark right on this cheek – it will leave a visible bruise since his punch is quite strong. Mark falls down to the floor, hand on the cheek with surprise face on him. Not because of the punch since he deserve it but he saw Jaebum’s tears from that angle.

 

“Jae ..”

“How dare you tell me you love me after you shut me out ? After you make me suffer alone ? You know how much I tried to ignore that slight spark of love to you in me so we- us never break up.” Jaebum sniffs.

“What ?”

“You were my friend from the start but we are getting older and I grew up feelings on you. I love when you care about me even the littlest thing ever but you seems too comfortable with everything. You don’t know how much it hurts when I’m trying to hide my heart-beating sound the moment you look into my eyes.” Jaebum wipes his tears.

 

Mark is getting more confused. Jaebum likes him since the beginning ? He thought Jae likes the librarian. He stands up to reach Jae but he slaps his hand away.

 

“Jinyoung is a very good distraction. I really like him. He is good looking guy and he is very nice. His smile does make me melt for sure. When he kissed me, it felt so good. Then he asked me to be his boyfriend and I wanted say yes in thousand languages.”

 

Mark sighs. Maybe Jaebum did like him before but he got replaced by Jinyoung. He is too late ..

 

“But why you’re still staying in my head ? Why you keep appearing and makes me hard to move on ? I just want a good life – good friend, good boyfriend, good grades. I thought he could be the one since he makes me feel loved but I couldn’t forget you which totally mess up because-“ Jaebum stops to let himself calm, let the tears fall down. “Because I still love you.”

 

Jaebum covers his face with his palms, letting himself crying silently as Mark is standing there, frozen and confused of the sudden confession by Jaebum. It is suppose to be his confession but it turns out different. Jaebum likes him when he likes Jaebum. They totally like each other but afraid of messing up of what they have, they remain silent. Mark approaches him slowly and pulls him into his arms, hugs Jaebum tightly and keep repeating, “I’m sorry.” to Jaebum.

 

EXTRA :

Mark is out of idea. Jaebum is totally mad with him of what he had done. Jaebum has been avoiding him for few days. Mark went to his room but he left for class. Mark went to the cafeteria, usual spot for lunch but Jaebum’s team said he’s eating somewhere. He doesn’t pick up the calls and just left his message read-unreply.

 

“What have you done this time, Mark ? Jaebum seems pretty upset.” Said Yugyeom.

“Yeah, he got in a really bad mood and torture us during practice.” Said another teammate.

“Sorry guys. You got in pretty bad situation because of me.” Mark feels guilty, watching Jae’s team having their lunch without Jaebum.

“Nah, we’re fine but yours are worse. You better fix it up quickly.” Mark sighs.

“I know ..”

“What did you do by the way ?”

“Well .. I got pretty jealous seeing him talking with the librarian and I-“ Mark rubs his nape awkwardly. “I kissed him.”

“That’s pretty bold. Jaebum hates it ?”

“No. He hates how I talked dirty with him just because to show to the librarian that he is my boyfriend and in fact, I said it out loud.” Yugyeom laughs.

“Shit, Mark. No way.” Mark facepalms. “No wonder he is so mad. I never know you are this bold.”

“Shut up.” Mark sighs.

 

Jaebum would be happy if there’s a blackhole that want to suck him out from that embarrassment. Mark could just say to Jinyoung that he is Mark’s boyfriend now but do he need to talk about ‘it’ infront of everybody ? The crowds were like heard it clearly since the library is very quiet and Jaebum had been covering his face when he’s going to the class because one of his professor was there.

 

“Stupid.” Jaebum murmurs as shoots the ball in. “I really want to kick him in the face.”

“Ouch.”

 

Jaebum turns around to find Mark standing there. He isn’t suppose to be in the gym because it is the time for Jaebum to practice with his team like what he mentioned yesterday unless .. Yugyeom told him. Jaebum isn’t happy to see his boyfriend’s face and quickly grab his bag.

 

“Where are you going ?”

“Leaving.” Uninterested for Jaebum to have any conversation.

 

Mark grabs his wrist and pulls him close enough to catch his lips. Jaebum tries to escape from his embrace but Mark had his arm secured around Jaebum’s waist – making sure that the boy couldn’t run away again. Mark as usual taking dominance and kisses his boyfriend gently, sweetly and deeply. Jaebum stops struggling as he missed those lips – the sweet gentle touch that only Mark can give. This moment reminds him of their fight on the rooftop.

 

“I’m sorry.” Mark murmurs the words between their lips.

 

Mark isn’t fan of tongue because it is too sensual but Mark couldn’t stop himself from licking Jaebum’s lower lip and teeth, exploring his wet cavern, luring his tongue out to meet with his. Jaebum letting his tongue out like a sheep to meet the bad wolf, greeting in the same language that can only be sensed by them. Jaebum once again melts under his boyfriend touch though he tried to shield up but the curse is stronger. Jaebum gasps for air and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, panting.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I was just mad to see him with you.” Mark said.

“You shouldn’t be. I choose you over him so that means something.”

 

Mark hums as he hugs him tight. “Okay.”

 

 

Jaebum smiles. He hates how Mark is his strongest weakness and his boyfriend knows it.  But Jaebum even hate from staying away from him. Jaebum snuggles in his warm embrace. Mark is possessive and Jaebum likes it. It’s sexy and cute though it gets annoying sometimes but for now, whatelse could be wrong ?

 

Okay, Jaebum jinxed it. He turns around to glare someone behind the door. “YUGYEOM !”

 

Mark laughs watching Yugyeom run away for his life.

 

“Take back your dirty condom here, you shit !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending of Markbum.


End file.
